Werewolf or Werewolf?
by californiarolls
Summary: Kim is stuck between two very different wolves. Who will she choose? Who was she really meant for?
1. Chapter 1 Jared

**This is my first story so feel free to review! I'm doing a little story on Jared and Kim and how they came to be. Hopefully it won't be too long (: Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to add these stupid things but here it goes: I, Californiarolls, declare that I shall not and never will own any of Stephenie Meyer's works, including publications, ongoing stories, etc. I do not own her characters, including that 100 year old fruit cake _Edward __Cullen_. Therefore, I state the obvious.**

Kim Pov

The clock kept ticking, and ticking, and ticking. As my eyes followed the minute hand, I could hear the background noise of my history teacher droning on about acceptable behavior in the classroom. He was lecturing us because apparently we had treated the sub badly last week when he was out. I looked back on that perfect Friday with a smile on my face. Jared had stuck tacks on the sub's chair and threw paper airplanes at him through the whole class period. _Jared._ I sighed blissfully as the thought of him brought his face into my mind. His perfect straight nose and beautifully dark, deep set eyes that always seemed to light up when he smiled. All that encased in beautifully colored copper skin. Jared had been my object of affection (Ok, I admit he was more like my obsession), ever since second grade and he has been the highlight of my life.

I stared out the window taking my eyes off the dreadful clock and watched the fir trees stand against the ugly landscape. _The __trees __are __so __beautiful._ I thought as I watched them stare back at me. A flash of movement from the tree line caught my attention. _Weird,_ I thought to myself. It almost looked like the back side of some sort of animal. _Well,__this __place __is __prone __to __bears. __I __just __hope __I __don__'__t __get __mauled __on __my __home. _I had to take a forest path on my way home, since our house was tuck away in a forest. I've seen a lot of pretty weird things out of my bedroom window, so I just dismissed the idea that it was something more and turned away from the sight of the trees.

"Kim! Can't you hear me when I'm talking to you?" I practically jumped three feet in the air when the teacher shouted at me. "Yes, Mr. Briggs?" I stammered as he glared at me. "Well, since your so content staring out the window, while I'm teaching the importance of respect, you can join me _and__Jared_ in detention today and write a three page essay on what it means to be respectful.". _Oh __boy._ I thought. How was I going to explain this to my Mom, more importantly how was I suppose to get through a whole session of detention _with __Jared __Cameron._ Ugh, I'd probably end up staring at him the whole time, which I don't mind except he'd probably write me off as a creeper. I stared at the back of his head, marveling the outline of his back lined by his tight shirt and my mind wandered to what was beneath.


	2. Chapter 2 Rejection

**It was hard writing this chapter in Jared's point of view, so I'm sorry if it sounds stupid or whatever. I'm not really writing for reviews so I'll still keep up with this story, good reviews or not. But still, let me know what you think so I can make it better (: I was sort of having trouble with the layout and editing, so yeah.**

Jared's POV

I walked into Mr. Briggs class after the bell rang, throwing my book bag on the floor as loud as I could. _Damn __him __and __his __stupid __detention __slip._ I thought as I pulled out a piece of paper to write my essay on. The only reason I didn't skip this dumb detention to hang out with my friends was because I was already in enough trouble as it was, and my Mom was going through a tough time already. I didn't want her worrying about me when she had more important things to stress about. My Dad had made a scene yesterday by coming home drunk, but what really pissed my Mom off was the half passed out (and half naked, I must say) girl clinging onto him. My mind quickly flashed back to last evening when we were waiting for my Dad to come home for dinner.

_I was walking into the kitchen; my Mom was setting the table while my sister was filing her nails leaning on the door frame. _

"_Jeez Mom, do we really have to do this again?" I complained._

"_Jared, stop whining! It's nice to have a time where we can all sit together as a family and enjoy a nice Sunday dinner." My Mom looked sharply at me and turned back to get out the forks._

"_Not if your husband is out getting drunk," my sister said under her breath. We all knew he wasn't really at work. My Mom glared at her and told her to address_

_ him as "Dad", not "your husband". She rolled her eyes and splayed out on her chair crossing her arms. My sister was just as upset as I was at our Dad for being a horrible father. She just had a more dramatic way of showing it. I heard shuffling at the door, more than likely my Dad probably forgot to bring his house keys. I opened the door and in stumbled my Dad in all his glory, supporting an equally as drunk young girl. I ushered my sister upstairs and went back down. My Mom was standing in the kitchen door, her face as serene as I thought possible considering the circumstances._

I heard the door shut close, which snapped me out of my flashback.

"Good, you're here Kim. I wouldn't want to give you another detention for being late," I heard Mr. Briggs say. I looked up to see a girl, her nose crinkled and her eyes facing the floor, shuffling to her desk. She sat down and began writing, chewing on her pencil as she did. I wondered who she was. Was she in my history class? Well, might as well have a little fun with her. I grinned as I leaned closer to her and whispered,

"I bet that pencil is enjoying you a little too much." I grinned even wider as her nose crinkled and it almost looked like she choked. She glanced at me with wide eyes and quickly turned back to what she was doing. Hm? No snide comments or telling me to leave her alone? Oh well, this Katherine girl or Katie or whatever her name is was no fun.

While I was walking to my locker, I felt someone bump into my chest. I had to look straight down to see who it was (I'd grown so much over the past few weeks). I saw the girl I tried to annoy earlier in detention gathering her fallen books from the floor. I mumbled an apology and bent down to help her pick them up. My eyes froze on a page left open in one of her notebooks: Kim+Jared, encased in a big fat heart. I tried to stifle a laugh. So that's why she'd seemed so nervous and hadn't even talked to me. I didn't want to seem that shallow or anything but she just wasn't my type. At all. The whole wide face and small eyes just didn't appeal to me. Plus, shy girls wouldn't be able to handle me. I stifled another laugh and said, "Sorry Katherine, you don't even know me and you're not my type of girl." I handed her notebook back and walked swiftly out of the school doors. I was a pro at letting girls like that down, I just couldn't watch their faces afterwards.

As I was walking back home, I heard a howl rip out into the air right in the direction of the trees next to me. _What __the __hell __was __up __with __the __wolves __around __here? __I__'__m __pretty __sure __there __aren__'__t even __supposed __to __be __any __wolves __in __La __Push __at __all. _I frowned as I walked into my house. I entered the kitchen to gobble down a plate of food (my appetite had grown along with my height these past few weeks also), when I saw my Dad sitting at the kitchen table looking morose and sober.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here?" I'd thought Mom had thrown him out after what happened on Sunday. God! I just wanted him to leave for good, for the good of his family he should just drive in a ditch and never come out.

"Son listen, I…." he started.

"Get the HELL out of here!" I screamed at him, turning to face him. His head met up to my shoulder, I hadn't realized I'd grown taller than him. But I couldn't focus on that know, my skin was tingling all over like someone was pricking me with needles. I could feel heat flowing through me freely, it felt so good.

"Now don't you raise you're voice at me young man! I'm still your father and deserve your respect! I'm here to tell you that I've decided to quit drinking all together and try to be the father that I should've been a long time ago. Please, just give me another chance to set things right again. With you, your sister, and your mother." He sighed at the end. I couldn't even think straight any more after hearing those uttered words come out of his mouth. How could he possibly ask us to forgive him! After EVERYTHING that he'd done to us. How dare he call me his son and demand my respect when he couldn't even respect his own family! I hadn't realized I was shaking and making a stream of growls until I saw my Dad in the corner a horror stricken look etched onto his face.

"Son…", he reached out a hand to me. That's when I'd lost it.


End file.
